Roll
"Yes! I'm ready to save the world! Let's do it!" Roll '''is the 10th playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion 2. A character from the Mega Man series of games, Roll, unlike her brothers, is a non-combat robot. As such, her offensive capabilities aren't very good. She has a Roll Buster similar to Mega Man's, though it isn't as powerful. History Roll is a house cleaning robot created by Dr. Light and was the third in a series of robots created by Dr. Light that included Proto Man and Mega Man, whom Roll regards as her older brothers. Roll first appeared in the ending of Mega Man, very briefly. She was first named in the ending of Mega Man 3, where her data file was briefly shown. In the more recent games, she usually plays a support role by working at the shops or by providing information. Gameplay * Roll cannot stomp. Seeing as she can't shoot all her weapons downward like Arthur, enemies below her are a real problem for Roll. Like all non-stompers, she can get the Stomp Boots. * Roll has Arthur's movement style, but no double jump. She compensates for this with her dash jump. * Roll can endure up to 3 hits, 2 from power-ups and 1 fatal. However, in the World of 20XX-210X, all her suits have the benefit of the three additional HP instead of requiring a second-tier power-up. * Roll has the Arthur style reserve HUD. The red box shows her reserve suit and the blue shows her currently equipped robot master weapon. * Roll has a single ammo meter that controls her robot master weapon limit. She recovers her ammo meter through enemy drops or completing a stage. Boss checkpoints don't always refill her ammo. Roll's buster uses no ammo. '''Standard Moves: * Roll Buster: Roll can shoot and charge watered-down Mega Man-style shots at any time. They don't travel though walls and are a bit slower than the Mega Man Suit version. The Roll Buster is used with the run button. It gains the ability to go through walls from most suits. The Bass and Hunter suits change her buster altogether. Her buster reverts to normal after losing a suit. * Robot Master Weapons: Normally, a fire flower power-up gives Roll the Mega Man helmet power-up. However, if she has both a suit on and one in reserve, a random robot master weapon appears instead, similar to Arthur's weapon system. They can also be randomly dropped by enemies. Roll can only carry one at a time. Robot master weapons use Roll's ammo meter, but aren't lost from damage or death. They are used with the fire button. * Slide: Roll can perform the Mega Man-style slide to fit into low areas. Jump while ducking to slide. * Dash Jump: Jumping while in the middle of a slide allows Roll to leap at the Mario Bros. run speed. This is vital for covering the game's larger gaps, much like Arthur's double jump or Wario's shoulder dash. Power-Ups Robot Master Weapons Like Arthur, Roll can acquire various Robot Master weapons to use. Roll has the advantage of her weapons being more powerful and available outside of world 3. However, they run on a shared weapon energy meter that must be refilled. * Metal Blade: The classic Mega Man 2 weapon, it can be fired in eight directions. It has been toned down from its original version. * Crash Bomber: Crash Man's weapon from Mega Man 2, this fires an explosive projectile that sticks to walls. It can also break bricks. * Charge Kick: Charge Man's weapon from Mega Man 5 allows Roll to slide into enemies to damage them. * Skull Barrier: Skull Man's weapon from Mega Man 4, this deflects projectiles, but disappears if it touches an enemy. * Item 1: A support item from Mega Man 2, this provides a platform to reach higher areas. * Super Arrow: A weapon from Mega Man 5 that fires an arrow forward. It can stick to walls, serving as a temporary platform. * Fire Storm: Fire Man's weapon from the first Mega Man, this launches a fireball while briefly protecting Roll with two spinning fireballs. * Magnet Missile: Magnet Man's weapon from Mega Man 3, this fires a missile that changes directions to attack enemies above or below it. * Dust Crusher: Dust Man's weapon from Mega Man 4. It fires a dust brick that splits into four diagonal-flying fragments. Has an noticeably low ammo cost. * Shotgun Ice: Chill Penguin's weapon from Mega Man X, this fires an ice bullet that splits in five directions when it hits an object. * Tornado Fang: Tunnel Rhino's weapon from Mega Man X3, Roll fires a drill that bores into an enemy for multiple hits. * Chameleon Sting: Sting Chameleon's weapon from Mega Man X1, this fires three shots, one straight ahead and two at 45-degree angles. * Search Snake: Snake Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. Roll fires snakes along the ground that can climb over obstacles. * Boomerang Cutter: Boomer Kuwanger's weapon from Mega Man X, this fires out a boomerang that has a high return arc. It can retrieve items. * Super Arm: Guts Man's ability from the first Mega Man lets Roll pick up blocks to throw at enemies. This can only be purchased in a shop, but doesn't cost weapon energy to use. * Pharaoh Shot: Pharaoh Man's weapon from Mega Man 4. Roll can fire this in several directions and charge it for a more powerful shot at the cost of more energy. This must be bought in a shop. * Thunder Beam: Elec Man's weapon from the first Mega Man allows Roll to fire a three-way electrical burst. This weapon can only be bought at shops. * Homing Torpedo: Launch Octopus' weapon from Mega Man X, Roll fires out homing missiles at enemies. It can only be acquired at shops. * Hyper Bomb: Bomb Man's weapon from the first Mega Man. Probably Roll's most awkward to use weapon by a long shot. You toss a bomb a short distance, it hits the ground, and after a delay, explodes. No luxuries like "contact explosion"; you've just got to hope the enemies are standing by it when it explodes. If they are, however, they're going to take some serious damage. Unless an enemy is totally invincible you can be assured the Hyper Bombs will harm them. This weapon previously belonged to Arthur, but was moved to Roll in v 0.5. * Ice Wall: Cold Man's weapon from Mega Man & Bass. This creates a wall of ice in front of Roll that can be pushed into enemies. It can also be used as a platform and can float in water. * Remote Mine: Pirate Man's weapon from Mega Man & Bass. Roll fires a mine that can be moved up and down once fired. It sticks to an enemy or object until detonated with the fire button. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters